The One With the Teenage Girl
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: A crash course in teenagers is about to befall one of the Friends, along with a young aunt ready to fight for custody. My first attempt at a Friends fanfic.HIATUS!
1. Manhattan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters. I do own Sarah though. Sarah is my own little creation. This story takes place at the beginning of the fourth season, simply because I wanted there to be chicks and ducks in the story. It is right before everyone finds out about the jellyfish sting. Enjoy.**

She looked across the bridge at the bright lights of Manhattan. It was where she was going to start over, to find something she never had, to be loved.

Her dark brown eyes moved up to the front seat, where the child service people were driving. The man, who she called Greasy because his hair was greasy and gross but whose real name was Robert, and the woman, who she called Bitch for obvious reasons but whose real name was Helen, were talking about her future.

"Stupid woman, thinking she could live with such a disease without help. What was she thinking?" Helen said. Robert said nothing; just continued to drive across the bridge.

Sarah turned back to the window and looked out at the night sky. She had heard the conversation before. Her mother made several mistakes in her life and now Sarah was paying for it.

They reached the office where both Robert and Helen went to talk to the boss. Sarah was instructed to sit on the bench and not move. The sixteen-year-old girl glared at their backs with anger flashing in her eyes.

She was tired of being treated like a child, tired of being told what to do. Sarah sighed and looked at the door longingly.

If only some long lost relative would come in through that door. If only her Aunt Karen wasn't in Russia working on her thesis. Why couldn't they just send her to Russia?

She knew why, but hated to admit it. She had another place to be, another person to stay with. Several thoughts flew through her head as she sat on the hard bench waiting for her future to be sorted.

Her past was always filled with sad times and happy times, although there were more sad than happy. Her mother had a child out of wedlock, causing her to be shunned from Sarah's grandparents. She moved to New Jersey after the falling out and brought Sarah into the world. Her grandmother died three years later in a car accident, followed by her grandfather two weeks later from his injuries. Aunt Karen came and stayed with them for another ten years before she was old enough to go to college. Sarah's mother helped her out.

Her mother had several boyfriends starting after Sarah's thirteenth birthday, each more rotten than the next. One had even slapped her once thinking she was stupid enough to steal his weed. He actually left it in his truck. That smack left a small scar on Sarah's left cheek, slightly under her eye. It was noticeable and caused the students at school to run away from her. If they didn't run, they taunted and tortured.

Sarah's black hair was often covered in grass and dirt, even mud if it was available. Sarah learned quickly to not give them the satisfaction of yelling or letting them know how much it hurt her.

Her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer when Sarah turned fifteen. They couldn't afford the hospital bills, even without paying for Aunt Karen's college education since she had taken a job to help pay for it.

Before she died, Sarah's mother told her the truth about her past and about her father. He was the reason she was here now, the reason Aunt Karen wasn't.

Helen came up to Sarah and started to tap her foot. "Time to go," she said in an icy voice. Sarah nodded and stood, picking up her only bag with her few personal items in it. She followed Helen out and got into a taxi. Helen gave the directions and they were off.

Sarah shut her eyes and waited. Soon it would all be over; soon the world would be back to normal. Once Aunt Karen returned from Russia she would come and save Sarah from the horrible nightmare of a father she was sure to meet.

She took a deep breath as the car stopped in front of a large apartment building. Sarah looked up into the night sky as a few snowflakes began to fall on the ground. Sarah smiled her first smile since her mother's death almost a month ago.

"_The first snow of winter,"_ she thought.

Helen lead the way into the building, after she flashed her badge at the super waiting for them by the door. They began the grueling climb up the stairs.

The super was first, followed by Helen, and then by Sarah. She was determined not to let this affect her at all.

They reached the desired floor and walked up to the first door on the right. The super nodded towards the door.

"This is the place," he said. Helen nodded and said her thanks before waving the man away. The large man walked passed Sarah, looking down on her with sorry eyes. Sarah took a breath as Helen raised her hand to knock on the door.

Sarah closed her eyes, afraid for the first time in a long time. On the other side of this door was her past, present, and future. On the other side of this door was her father.

Helen knocked on the door. There was a pause before the knob jingled and the door flew open. Sarah eyes popped open to see what she was about to embark on.


	2. Late night meeting

The door opened to reveal a young man with brown hair sticking up in all sorts of places with blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue pajama bottoms. He had a blue robe on and he was yawning.

"Are you Joey Tribbianni?" Helen asked. Sarah looked up at the man before her with wide eyes. He was handsome, but didn't look like what her mother described.

"No, he's not here right now. My name is Chandler Bing. I'm Joey's roommate. Can I help you?"

Helen narrowed her eyes at Chandler before continuing. "Do you know when Mr. Tribbianni will be home?"

About this time a man came around the corner. He was in a suit and had black hair and brown eyes with a long face. He was wearing a coat. He walked up and almost ran over Sarah.

"Oh, sorry," he said. Chandler just looked at him.

"Ross, what are you doing?" Ross looked up at Chandler and smiled. "I just wanted to know what was going on between you, Joey, and Monica. Will you guys just tell us what happened at the beach already?"

Chandler shook his head and turned back to Helen. Sarah looked up at Chandler as he spoke. "What is going on here? Is Joey in some sort of trouble?"

Ross took a second to get in the conversation. "Whoa, what's going on man?"

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew what was coming. Helen wasted no time explaining the situation.

"I am Helen Hellracker, and this is Sarah McKensy. She is Mr. Tribbianni's daughter."

Ross and Chandler looked at each other for a second and then back at Helen. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"This is some sort of joke right?" Chandler asked. Ross was laughing too. Helen's expression didn't change, and neither did Sarah's.

Finally Ross took a good look at the young lady he almost ran down a few minutes ago. He stopped laughing. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were definably Joey's. She had the Tribbianni nose and beautiful brown eyes that could only belong to Joey.

Chandler stopped laughing too and turned to Ross, was poking him in the ribs.

"What man?" Chandler turned to Ross. Ross looked back up at Chandler with shock on his face. "I don't think she's kidding."

Helen sighed. "Listen, I need to speak with Mr. Tribbianni now. Do you know when he will be home?"

Chandler shook his head. "He is out on a date. There is no telling when he will be home." Helen handed Chandler her card.

"Have him call me when he gets in," she said. Ross turned to Helen.

"What about the girl?" he asked. Helen looked at Sarah who shrugged. "Well, I cannot leave her here without her father present, so she will return with me to the shelter."

"Like hell I will," Sarah said. Everyone turned to look at the young girl with shock. She was standing there defiantly. Helen stood in front of the girl trying to intimidate her. "You will this instant."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think so. You have broken several codes with regards to children safety and according to the book I read on the subject, you could get fired for it. So I suggest that you figure out some way to let me remain here with my father's friends than go with you."

Helen was in shock. Of course they couldn't feed the girl much on the long ride back to Manhattan, and the girl's clothes were already in a state of distress. Sure they had talked about the girl's mother in her presence, but never enough to actually call it taunting. Helen sighed.

"It is also against the rules, Miss McKensy, to leave you here without your father's consent or his presence. So I am afraid you are stuck."

"What about if she stays with a couple of girls?" Ross said.

Helen and Sarah both looked back at the two men standing in the doorway the number 19 apartment. "Excuse me?"

"My sister lives in this apartment, and I don't think that she and her roommate would mind letting you sleep on their couch for the night."

Sarah smiled. "I guess it's settled. I'll see you in the morning Miss. Hellracker," Sarah said picking up her bag. Ross smiled and knocked on the door across from Chandler's apartment, number 20. A few seconds later a young girl in a bathrobe answered the door.

She had a small face and dark black hair. She also had dark eyes, like Ross's.

"This is my sister, Monica," Ross said to Sarah and Helen. Monica just looked at Ross like he was nuts.

"What is the meaning of this? It is getting kind of late don't ya think? And what are you doing out and about this late Ross? I thought all the adult movie stores closed at ten."

Ross's eyes widened at his sister before he spoke again.

"Monica, this is Sarah. Can she crash on your couch tonight?" Monica looked over at Sarah, who was begging Monica with her eyes.

Monica sighed and nodded. "But don't get my couch dirty," she said as she disappeared into the apartment. Ross led Sarah in. Helen said she would be back the next morning after receiving Mr. Tribbianni's call and then left.

Monica set Sarah up with a blanket and a pillow so she could get some sleep. Sarah thanked both Monica and Ross, before lying down and falling asleep.

Ross left then to go and talk to Chandler and Monica returned to bed. Sarah laid on the comfortable couch and left her mind wander to the next day, and to her father.

She fell asleep with butterflies in her stomach and bad scenarios playing out in her head.


	3. Spilling the beans

Joey got home early the next morning. Chandler was still sleeping, which was unusual for him. Joey didn't think anything of it and went to his room.

He changed clothes after taking a shower and went over to Monica's to raid the fridge. Monica and Rachel were both up and about.

Joey opened the door and waltzed in like he always does.

"Hey Joey. How was your date last night?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Fine, I mean really fine," Joey answered in a louder voice. Monica looked at Joey and spoke in a quiet voice, "Joey, you have to be quiet. We have a guest…"

"Oh, who is it?"

Both Rachel and Monica looked a little taken aback at that question. Who was this girl?

They shrugged. "Don't know," Rachel said. "Ross just asked us to let her sleep here last night."

Joey started eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes and nodded. "Maybe it is Ross's girlfriend?"

Monica shook her head. "No I don't think so…"

"Why not?"

"She seems a little young for him."

They all turned to the couch when they heard someone yawn. Sarah sat up and looked around. She was still dressed the way she was last night, and her shoes were sitting on the ground by the couch.

Sarah turned and saw the three people sitting at the table. "Good morning," she said. Monica and Rachel said good morning. Joey just sat there.

Something about that girl was familiar to Joey, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Sarah stood up and walked to the bathroom, which she found last night.

Joey turned to Monica and Rachel when he heard the door shut. "Young? Ross is robbing the cradle with that one. She looks like she is fifteen."

Chandler came in at this point. "Hey Joe. Listen I need to talk to you about…"

"About the young girl?" Joey said not looking up from his Frosted Flakes. Chandler seemed a little surprised about Joey's open reaction to the girl.

"Oh, so you know about her?" Joey nodded. Chandler let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, " he said sitting down. "I was afraid you would freak out."

"Freak out?" Joey asked with his mouth full of cereal. Chandler nodded.

"Well, yeah. I know I would if I found out I had a teenage daughter."

Joey stopped eating, Monica eyes widened until they were ready to pop out of her head, and Rachel gasped. Joey dropped the spoon that he was holding into his cereal bowl.

"What?" he said. Chandler was getting a little frightened. He was wrong. Joey didn't know.

"I said…um…I know I would freak out if I found out I had a twenty dollar bill in my pocket," Chandler said pulling a twenty out of his pocket. Joey just continued to stare at him.

Then the door opened and Ross walked in. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Monica stood up and walked over to her brother. "Ross, did you know that the girl we took in last night was Joey's daughter?"

Ross's eyes went wide. "No…I mean…no. I may have…yes, I knew."

The bathroom door opened and Sarah walked out. She looked refreshed and clean. Her black hair was cascading down her back, leaving wet marks on her t-shirt.

"Good morning," she said. She picked up a bowl and found a spoon. She took Monica's chair across from Joey and poured herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and some milk. She started eating unaware of five pairs of eyes on her.

No one noticed when the door opened and a blonde head walked in. It was Phoebe. "Hey guys," she said. When she noticed she pointed at Sarah and said, "Who's this?"

Chandler stood up and walked out of the room. Joey stood up and followed, leaving Ross to explain to everyone else what was going on, and tell Sarah about Joey.

**Isn't it always Chandler who spills the beans? Just an observation. He is almost always the one to let on about the big secret. He just has a big mouth I guess.**


	4. Anger and Dad

Joey stormed into the apartment. He was angry and confused. Chandler walked in a few seconds later rubbing his nose.

"You should really check whose racing in behind you before you slam a door," he said.

"Sorry," Joey said kindly. He sat down in the canoe. The duck walked in out of Chandler's room and came over to where Joey was.

"Sorry man, I'm not in the mood right now," Joey said. The duck waddled back into Chandler's room leaving the two guys all alone.

"Joey, I am so sorry. I thought you knew," Chandler said taking a step toward Joey. Joey looked up at him.

"I didn't know anything about this," Joey said. "What am I going to do now?"

Chandler picked up the card Helen gave him last night and the phone.

"The social service woman asked me to tell you to call her when you got in. She might be able to explain things better."

Chandler handed Joey the phone and the card. "It's up to you man," Chandler said. Joey looked at the phone in his hand and at the card.

He dialed the number.

Chandler walked back over to Monica's and Rachel's. Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, and Monica were sitting at the kitchen table while Sarah was watching television.

"How you guys doing?" Chandler asked.

"Fine, but I don't know how she's doing," Monica said turning to Sarah, who was watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"I'll talk to her," Chandler said. Monica nodded and turned back to everyone else at the table.

Chandler walked over and sat on the coffee table across from Sarah.

"Hey there kiddo, can I talk to ya?"

"Sure," Sarah said turning off the television and looking directly at Chandler.

"You didn't have to turn off the TV."

"Yes, I did. My…my mother taught me to be respectful of older, and hopefully wiser, people than myself," Sarah said. Chandler was in shock.

"Your mother taught you that?" Sarah nodded. "What else did she teach you?"

"She told me to always be respectful, kind, courteous, and to never trust the male sex," Sarah said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, except the part about the male sex. I figured that out on my own."

"Why don't you trust guys?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Men don't think things through. They don't think up here," she said pointing to her temple. "Their brains are a little lower, along with all their intelligence."

"Then why are you willing to listen to me?"

"You aren't like most men," Sarah said.

"What do you mean? You don't even know me," Chandler said.

"Most gay men are different from straight men," Sarah said with a straight face. Chandler's eyes went wide.

Everyone sitting at the kitchen table turned to listen to the conversation.

"I'm not gay," Chandler exclaimed. Sarah narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Still in the closet? That's alright," she said patting his leg. Chandler smiled a forced smiled and stood. He walked over to the kitchen table, where everyone was looking at him.

"I don't like this kid," he said before sitting down.

Joey opened the door and walked in. He looked at everyone at the table and then over at Sarah watching television.

"So, what did you decide?" Rachel asked.

"I can't have a kid. I mean I'm not ready." Phoebe shook her head. "But Joey, this is your daughter. You can't just throw her out in the cold. Do you want her to live the same type of life I did after my mother killed herself?"

Joey shook his head. "No, but it's okay. The social service lady said she would help find a nice home for her. I just can't handle a kid right now."

"Yeah, cause it is so fucking hard to raise a teenager right?" a young voice said.

Everyone had been so interested in the conversation that no one noticed when Sarah walked up behind Chandler. Joey stood up and really looked at his daughter for the first time.

"I don't know anything about kids," Joey said.

"I'll make it easy for you. I am a teenager, not a kid. A kid is what you call a baby goat. I am not a child. I am sixteen years old and all I really do is stay in my room and go to school. I am not difficult to take care of. The hardest part about child raising my mother did, so don't give me this shit about how you can't do this," Sarah said stomping her foot.

"What happened to respecting your elders?" Chandler said surprised.

"If this," she said pointing to Joey, "bastard can't take responsibility for his actions, then he doesn't deserve my respect, my love, or me as his daughter. I'm sure that social services would be glad to throw me into a orphanage for a couple years."

Sarah took a few steps toward Joey and looked him straight in the eye. If looks could kill, Joey would be dead five times over.

"You know what? My mother used to tell me stories about you. How you slept with her and then disappeared. About what a jerk you were and I thought that she was just exaggerating because no one could truly be that bad. Now that I met you, I know that she was just being polite. You are worse than my mother could ever describe."

Sarah turned back to the couch and picked up her bag. She threw it over her shoulder and marched back to Joey.

"My mother wanted me to deliver a message to you before she died. She said to tell you to take care of me, and if you don't want me then at least take care of me until my Aunt returns to the state in two weeks. 'Please don't let him turn you over to social services' she said. It's too bad you aren't man enough to face your problems head on. Have a nice life, _Dad_."

Sarah walked past Joey and then ran down the stairs and out of the building before anyone could catch her.


	5. Changing Minds

**Once again I apologize for any misspelled names. Have a great day and enjoy the newest chapter.**

"Joey, what the hell is wrong with you? She just ran out of here without a jacket or anything," Phoebe said standing up and grabbing her jacket and bag. Everyone except Joey joined her.

"Joe, aren't you coming?" Chandler asked as the others were rushing out the door.

Joey didn't move. "She called me a bastard."

Chandler turned to the others. "We'll catch up with you guys," he said before walking back into the room.

The others nodded and ran off. Chandler and Joey sat down at Monica's kitchen table.

"What's wrong Joe?"

"She said…she said…"

Chandler nodded. "I know man. I'm sorry."

There was a knock on the door then. Chandler stood and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked outside.

"I am here for Miss McKensy. Where is she?" Helen said. Joey stood and looked out the door. Helen was standing there with two police officers.

"What's with the cops?" Joey asked carefully. Helen turned to Joey.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Tribbiani. I have a few papers for you to sign stating that you accept no parental responsibility for Sarah."

"That isn't what I asked," Joey said forcefully.

Helen sighed. "My last conversation resulted in Miss McKensy threatening me. These fine officers are here to help restrain the girl if necessary."

"She isn't dangerous," Joey said defensively. "A little angry and high-strung, but not dangerous."

"Mr. Tribbiani, where is Miss McKensy? I have better things to do that pick up children of idiot fathers and slut mothers."

Joey pushed Chandler out of the way and got in Helen's face.

"You listen to me, don't you ever speak about my daughter that way." Joey took the papers out of Helen's hands and ripped them up before throwing them in her face.

"Uh, Joe, what are ya doing?"

"Taking responsibility for my daughter. Good day Miss Hellracker," Joey said before pushing them out of his way and heading down the stairs.

Chandler did the same, after pulling the door closed behind him. He kept calling Joey's name following him down the street until Joey finally stopped and let Chandler catch up. They were standing outside Central Perk

"Joey, that was amazing. What made you change your mind?"

"She's my flesh and blood, and blood is thicker than water. Besides, it might be cool having a daughter."

"Alright man, now we just have to find her," Chandler said. "Where could she be?"

"The park?" Joey asked.

"Monica and Phoebe are checking it."

"Empire State Building?"

"Rachel and Ross."

"Central Perk?"

"Joey, how can you be thinking about coffee at a time like this?"

Joey shook his head and pointed through the window. Chandler turned. Sure enough Sarah was sitting on a stool at the bar drinking coffee and talking to Gunther.

"Chandler, let me handle this," Joey said walking into the building.

"Sure man, I'll just sit on the couch and order some coffee."

Joey walked up to Sarah cautiously. Gunther spotted him first. "I believe you have someone here who would like to talk to you," he said to Sarah.

"Thank you Gunther," she said before turning to face Joey. Her smile faded. "What do you want?"

"To talk," Joey said sincerely.

"Nothing to talk about. You don't want me."

"That is not true," Joey said. "I was in shock. I've never had a kid before and it freaked me out that I was a father for all your life and I didn't know it."

Joey took a seat next to Sarah.

"I missed out on everything, like your first step,"

"I was one and it was in the kitchen," Sarah said.

"Your first smile?"

"Six months old at in my crib at home."

"Your first tooth?"

"My mother said I was about seven months and it hurt like the dickens."

"Your first words?"

"Da Da," Sarah said. Joey turned and looked at her.

"Do you think we could start over?" Joey asked. Sarah smiled and felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I would love to try… Daddy," she said before pulling Joey into a big hug.


	6. Aunt Karen

**Sorry about the wait, but I am having a bit of problems with writer's block and I also have two tests coming up soon so I have been studying for them. Please enjoy the newest chapter of Teenage Girl. Things are about to get interesting.**

The plane landed at JFK around seven. Karen Samson exited the plane with her mind set on her dear little niece. Although they weren't really related, Karen had always thought of Sarah as part of her family.

_I haven't seen her in several months. I hope that they treated her right over there at child services. Lord knows her father would never take her in._

Karen hopped into a cab and headed for her hotel. She was staying in New York for a few weeks until it was official and Sarah was her daughter. Karen knew the hardships of adoption, since she was never officially adopted. She stayed with Sarah's grandparents until they died and then stayed with Sarah and her mother.

The cab arrived at her hotel and she went up to her room. It was quiet and peaceful at the moment and Karen decided to take advantage of it. She sat down and looked out the window at the street below.

After a few minutes she started getting that craving for some coffee. She knew she could wait until morning, but she was in the mood for some coffee at the moment.

Karen grabbed her small purse and went to the front desk.

"Um…Excuse me?" she said quietly. The man turned and looked at her with a bored expression.

"Do you know where the nearest coffee house is?"

The man nodded and gave her directions. Karen thanked him before rushing out of the building and into the cold streets of Manhattan. She reached the coffee house in record time and without getting lost.

"Central Perk," Karen said almost to herself. She walked in and was amazed at how homey it was.

There was a man behind the counter with bright blonde hair. Karen walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her and smiled slightly. "What can I get you?"

"A cup of coffee, black," she said kindly.

A shriek and someone grabbing her from behind shocked Karen to death. She turned and was relieved to see a bunch of black hair.

"Hello Sarah," Karen said returning the hug. Sarah pulled away and looked up at Karen with bright eyes.

"How did you know where I was?" Sarah asked. Karen smiled. "I didn't. It is just a coincidence. I am so happy I ran into you. I have so much to tell you about…"

"Wait," Sarah interrupted, "I have some people I want you to meet."

Sarah rushed over to the couch in the middle of the room. There were three people on the couch talking to three other people sitting on the other chairs around them.

"Hey everyone," she said in a loud voice. All three heads turned and looked at the teenager. Karen noticed that they looked surprised at this.

"I want you to meet my Aunt Karen," Sarah said pulling Karen over to the group. Karen felt a little out of place.

The six pairs of eyes just watched her intently. "Hi," she said quietly. Sarah started pointing people out and introducing them to Karen. She started at the chair to Karen's left.

"That's Ross and that girl sitting on the arm is his sister Monica. This is Phoebe," she said starting at the left side of the couch and working her way across.

"This is Rachel and this is my favorite name in the world, Chandler…"

"Chandler?" Karen said interrupting. Chandler nodded with a slight smile. "Yep that's me." Karen smiled.

"And this," Sarah said rushing over to the last member of the group and putting her hand on his shoulder, "is my father, Joey."

Karen starred at the man Sarah had her hand on. It was definably her father. They looked alike. Karen walked over to Joey and held her hand out to him.

"Hello there," she said in a kind voice.

Joey was in shock. He had heard a lot about Aunt Karen in the two weeks since Sarah had moved in, but she had never said anything about Aunt Karen being so beautiful.

Karen had short blonde hair and bright brown eyes. She was around 5'4" and had nice curves, but not too extreme. She also appeared very kind.

"It is nice to meet you," Joey said standing to shake the woman's hand properly. Sarah smiled at the exchange.

The other five friends were watching with curious eyes. They knew from what Sarah had said that Aunt Karen wanted to adopt her, but seeing the woman in person made the whole situation more dangerous. Joey wouldn't give Sarah up without a fight, and from what they knew about Karen, she was a fighter.


	7. Instead of sleeping

**Hey everyone. I was just writing to say that I got a review saying that Joey didn't say his classic line "How you doin'?" when he met Karen. The reason is because he was in shock. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, he was just in shock that this was the woman who wants to adopt his daughter...anyway enjoy the newest chapter.**

Joey sat in his room starring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to Karen and her intentions. He had to admit that over the past few days, he had grown to know and love his daughter, and he wasn't going to give her up, but Karen seemed different than what he thought.

From the way that Sarah was describing her, Joey half expected either a fat older woman with a lot of cats and a bad attitude, or a young girl barely out of high school without a cent to her name. He didn't expect a young woman barely out of college with the knowledge and background to take his daughter away from him.

Sarah had told him that her Aunt Karen wanted to adopt her because she was never adopted, just brought into her family by accident.

Karen was left behind at a small park by Sarah's grandparent's house at the age of eight. Sarah's grandparents took the girl in as a replacement for Sarah's mother.

Thinking about her, Joey cringed. Her couldn't remember her, Sarah's mother. It was hard to look at Sarah and see her mother because she looks so much like Joey.

The idea of him being a father figure never occurred to him before he met Sarah. Granted that she was right about how easy it was to raise a teenager. She really just stayed in the apartment, went to school, did her homework, and was learning how to cook from Monica. It seemed strange that she was so smart, he had never been so smart in high school…actually he had never been real smart.

It made him proud that she was so smart and she actually paid attention in school. His attention had always been on girls. He was lucky just to graduate.

Joey sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep before he left for his audition in the morning.

She was beautiful though… 

Joey wasn't the only one awake that night. Karen was up and pacing her room. She seriously was in shock. She couldn't believe that Sarah's father would take responsibility for her. The way he was talked about in the house during her childhood was not flattering.

_I guess there is more to life than just looks. But what I don't understand is how they _**(A/N she is talking about Sarah's grandparents)**_ could just talk so horrible about a man that they have never met. I wonder what they would do if they had met the man in person?_

Karen sighed and sat down on her bed. She thought about the man she would have to fight for custody of Sarah. She wanted Sarah as her daughter, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought that Sarah was in the right environment.

Sarah needs a father. That much was apparent. The girl's attitude was enough to prove that. She needed to be taught how to respect her elders and not say everything that is going on through her mind.

The thought of not being with Sarah nearly broke her heart. Maybe they could work something out.

Karen fell onto her pillows and huddled under the blankets. She closed her eyes, willing her body to sleep.

_I won't think about this now. I'll think about it in the morning, with Sarah and her handsome father…_

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I am in a bit of writer's block. The next chapter will be longer, and much more interesting.**


	8. Kissing Kathy

Joey woke up early the next morning. He was going to meet with Sarah's Aunt Karen today and talk about what to do about the girl. His current girlfriend, Kathy, would be in later tonight for their date, leaving Chandler to baby-sit.

He hated doing this to both Chandler and his daughter, but he was new to this father thing and wanted to do it right. Sarah was doing well in her new school and was making friends. She was even talking about a boyfriend she might have.

This worried Joey to no end. He knew how boys her age thought, he used to be one. It was one thing for him to be one of those boys, but it was quite another for his daughter to be dating one of them.

That was how he ended up in this mess in the first place, not that he would trade Sarah for anything, but he was not expecting to be a single father in New York while trying to get a job as an actor in a small apartment.

He didn't like the way she was living while with him, but he didn't want to lose her to her Aunt Karen either.

Now Aunt Karen was something else. If he had met her on the street without Sarah there with him, he would have put the moves on her and would probably have spent the night with her in his bed, or her bed. But she was the infamous Aunt Karen who Sarah worshipped and adored and he couldn't even fathom a relationship with such a young woman who grew up with Sarah.

On the other hand, Karen was quite beautiful. She also seemed to care about Sarah a great deal. She would make a great mother for her.

Joey stopped in his tracks, with his pants halfway up his legs.

Since when did Joey Tribbianni think that women would make good mothers? Since he started raising a hormonal teenage girl all on his own, that's when.

Not only that, but Chandler was acting strange too. He was acting crazy. The other day when Joey came home, Chandler had replaced all the furniture that had been stolen. It was bizarre He was almost acting guilty of something.

Joey shook his head; there was no way that Chandler had done something wrong. They were the best of friends and he would never do anything to betray that trust.

Joey finished getting dressed and quietly opened his door. Sarah was already up and cooking breakfast. It smelled delicious.

Joey walked out and sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen. "So, what are we having for breakfast today?"

Sarah smiled. "Eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. How do you like your eggs?"

Joey smiled. His daughter was great, once you got past the hormones. She cooked,

cleaned, and even took care of the birds when both Chandler and Joey were out and about. If she wasn't his daughter, Joey would have married her. She was perfect.

About this time Chandler wandered out of his room. He looked like he didn't get any sleep last night, and his hair was flying every which way.

"Good morning sleepy head," Sarah said with a smile. Chandler looked up and smiled back at her. It was nice that they were all like a family.

Chandler looked at Joey and immediately began acting weird again. It was just like the other day, when Kathy was there. It seemed like they didn't get along…at least to him.

After he finished eating breakfast Joey rushed out the door. He had an audition and didn't want to be late.

As soon as Joey was gone, Sarah turned to Chandler.

"You have to tell him," she said as she buttered another piece of toast. Chandler looked up at the girl with shock in his eyes.

"Tell him what?" he said trying to play innocent. Sarah took a bite of her toast and looked directly at Chandler.

"About kissing Kathy," she said.

Chandler almost fell out of his chair. How the hell did she know what had happened between them?

"How did you know?"

Sarah smiled. "Let's see," she said as she started counting off on her fingers.

"First you buy her that great present, which she knew it was from you in the first place, then you get a chance to spend the night alone with her when my father was out with another woman. Then you start acting guilty and bought all the furniture for the apartment, which you really couldn't afford. And you always act nervous around Dad like your afraid he'll suddenly know what is going on. Either you are sleeping with one of his relatives that he is really close to, like me, or you did something with his girlfriend and are afraid of his reaction about it."

Chandler just sat there in shock. This girl was good.

"How did you figure all that out?"

"Easy, you are easy to read, and I saw the way Kathy looked at the present you gave her at the restaurant, and I saw her tell you thanks for it and the way she was looking at you."

Chandler nodded. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Tell him."

Chandler nodded again. "Couldn't I just tell him that I was sleeping with you?"

"Sure," Chandler let out a deep breath, "unless you like your balls where they are. I would definally let Dad think that you are sleeping with his only daughter."

"How do you think he'll react to his best friend kissing his girlfriend?"

"Less intense, but your trust will be gone," Sarah said picking up her backpack. She walked around the little peninsula and kissed Chandler on the cheek.

"Trust me, Uncle Chandler, it is safer to just tell him about Kathy."

Chandler nodded again and waved as Sarah left the apartment on her way to school.


	9. Telling Joey

School was out for another day, and Sarah was ready to relax. She headed up to the apartment ready to relax and not do anything at all.

She was in shock about last night at the coffeehouse listening to Ross playing the keyboard. Sarah remembered sitting in the coffeehouse thinking how horrible the music was and all she wanted to do was bash her head on the wall and lose consciousness.

She reached the apartment and opened the door. Chandler and Joey were yelling.

"Did you sleep with her?" Joey yelled.

"No, no I just kissed her," Chandler said in defense.

"What? That's even worse."

Sarah quietly shut the door behind her and watched the argument in silence.

"How is that worse?"

"I don't know, but it's the same."

"Look, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. I think I'm in love with her."

Sarah felt like smiling at Chandler's confession, but her father didn't seem quite as moved.

"Who cares? You went behind my back? I would never do that to you."

"You're right. I have no excuses. I was totally over the line."

"Over the line? Your so far past the line…you can't even see the line. The line is a dot to you."

"Yes, I feel horrible. You have to believe me."

Joey had a realization. "Is that why you bought all this stuff?"

Chandler looked guilty and frightened as the truth was coming out.

"Well, you know what?" Joey said walking to the television, "I will not watch your TV. I will not listen to your stereo, and there is a cinnamon-raison loaf in the new bread maker that I'm not gonna eat. You know why?"

Chandler placed his hand in his pockets. "Probably because…"

"Because it's all tainted with your betrayal."

Sarah was in shock at the wisdom in her father's words, and the shock that he could be so wise about this.

"For now on this apartment is empty to me."

Joey looked angry and hurt all at once. Chandler had his back to her and had his shoulders slumped.

"And I'm not happy about you either," Joey said pointing at Chandler. Joey walked toward his bedroom and Chandler moved as if to follow him. Suddenly the timer on the bread machine dinged.

"Oh," Joey said turning back to Chandler, "and just so ya know, I made that bread for you."

Chandler looked angry with himself and upset.

"You took my advice, as well as the advice of everyone else," Sarah said quietly.

"I should have just told him I slept with you," Chandler said turning toward her slightly.

Sarah walked over to the bread maker and pulled out the bread.

"That would have been a worse argument, and there would have been a fist thrown and perhaps a trip to the emergency room."

Chandler sighed and walked to his room. Sarah sat down and started eating the bread. It was going to be a difficult Thanksgiving.


	10. Sarah's Diary Entry 1

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about the wait and about the last chapter being so short. I have a question for you all to see what you think. Should Aunt Karen and Joey get together? What do you think? This is a different sort of chapter, just something I thought would be interesting. Tell me if you like the idea, and if you want more like this.**

THANKSGIVING

Dear Diary:

Sometimes my father has childlike solutions to adult problems. I thought that the first Thanksgiving spend with Dad would be a horrible experience thanks to the whole Kathy situation, but the whole "box" idea was brilliant in it's own way.

Sarah couldn't help feeling a little strange at the whole situation. There was Monica and that Dr. Burke character that everyone was saying how horrible it was. I guess I was out of the loop on that one.

Rachel and Ross started arguing at the table about something so stupid that I didn't know what to say. He kept insisting that she had no sentimental value and she was upset about that and left the room.

I looked over at the box. Poor Uncle Chandler. He really did deserve to be punished, but it wasn't fair that he didn't get any food while the rest of us were sitting here enjoying a nice meal.

I turned to my father. "Dad, don't you think that…"

"I didn't have any food to eat when we were being robbed and I was locked in the cabinet."

I nodded, despite the fact that I still didn't understand the whole story behind it.

Rachel suddenly came barging back into the room.

"This is a movie stub from our first date, and this is the egg shell from the first time you made me breakfast in bed, and this is from the museum when we were…together…"

"Just say it," I interrupted. "The first time you slept together." I hate it when people try to change things so it sounds like your talking about something else when you are actually talking about sex, and everyone knows that you are talking about sex.

Rachel looked at me with a glare in her eye that could have melted ice. I shrugged and went back to eating. Dad was also looking at me funny, but I didn't care. I was getting a little tired of the two of them tiptoeing around the subject. They obviously were still in love with each other and I was getting sick and tired of the whole situation. I mean I'm in high school and I don't see that much drama in the hallways.

Rachel continued on her rant as I finished eating. I stood up and walked over to Uncle Chandler's box.

"Well, I can see why you don't celebrate Thanksgiving. It is a damn foolish holiday if all anyone does is fight."

Uncle Chandler didn't say anything and I didn't speak. It was strange living with my father and his roommate, but I was dealing with it.

Chandler was funny, kind, and good-looking in his own way. Dad was different than I had thought.

There was a knock on the door and I watched as Dad walked over and answered it. My eyes widened and a smile ran across my face. It was Aunt Karen.

I had told her about Thanksgiving and had invited her to come and visit with Dad and his friends. She didn't know a lot of people in the city.

"Hey there girl," Aunt Karen said pulling me into a tight bear hug. I loved Aunt Karen with all my heart and hoped that she and my father could come to some sort of arrangement, cause I couldn't stand to lose them both.

"Where's Chandler?" Aunt Karen asked looking around. I cleared my throat and pointed at the box.

"Why is he…?"

"He's being punished."

"For what?"

"Dad has his reasons."

"Your father is forcing him to do this?"

"No, let's just say that Uncle Chandler did something unforgivable and he is proving to my father just how important their friendship is to him."

Aunt Karen nodded her head slowly in understanding. "Interesting."

Aunt Karen went and sat on the couch with Phoebe and Rachel. Monica and that Dr. Burke guy were out on the balcony talking. I watched them for a few minutes before going into the kitchen and talking with my Dad, who was still eating.

"Dad, I think that Uncle Chandler is doing the right thing here. I know that he did something bad, but at least he told you about it instead of hiding it."

Dad looked up at me and nodded in silence.

"And hey it could have been worse. He could have slept with me."

Dad's eyes went wide and he glared at the box, almost like he was trying to set it on fire.

"I was just kidding," Dad's eyes went back to me. "I think I am going to go over there with Aunt Karen."

I got up slowly and walked over to the large comfy chair and listened to the adult conversation.

I felt left out.

It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. I hoped that something amazing would happen when I came to New York City to live with my father, but so far nothing amazing had happened.

I heard about my seven other aunts on my father's side, and how protective he is of them. Yet I still haven't met them and it is driving me insane.

I just want something exciting to happen, but around this bunch it is usually all drama. Ross and Rachel broke up, Ross and Rachel are angry at each other, "We were on a break," I mean come on. Ross cheated on Rachel, whether they were on a break or not he shouldn't have slept with another woman.

That is all I ever hear around these people. I seriously think I need to find friends my own age and never come to some sort of get together without them.

Dr. Burke walked in and mumbled some apologies before leaving, and then Monica walked in and sat on the couch.

"It was weird," she said to herself as she leaned back. Still out of the loop, I walked over to Uncle Chandler's box and sat down next to it. At least he couldn't stop me from talking or interrupt me.

"Hey," I said, "how ya doing? Hopefully still alive. I guess that I will talk to you since you have no choice but to listen."

I smiled at myself. This could be a lot of fun.

"I am so bored, like out of my mind bored. I thought that this was supposed to be a time where the family got closer, and I was looking forward to meeting my other relatives, but no. Father has to go and arrange this little shindig and bring me where I have absolutely no one to talk to and nothing to contribute. Monica actually shooed me out of the kitchen earlier when I asked to help. I am sixteen years old people, treat me like it."

I was really getting into my rant and not listening to anyone else. The other adults were sitting around and talking about random things and watching the television.

"I can't believe that they are watching television when they are living a real life drama. I am just waiting for some sort of a fistfight to happen. The parade was nice today though."

I smiled to myself. I had caught my dear Uncle Chandler watching the parade earlier when none of the other guys were around. It was cute…and a little scary.

There was a knock at the door that threw me out of my thoughts. Dad opened it and there was the woman who was doing this to Uncle Chandler, Kathy.

For some strange reason seeing her made me angry, but I wasn't sure why. Probably because of what she did behind my father's back, although he was cheating on her so she should be justified, but…that is getting way too complicated.

Kathy walked over and took the seat I vacated.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and just watched the scene unfold. It was sad, and there was nothing Uncle Chandler could do about it.

Basically she said that she didn't want to come between two friends and that she was leaving him. It was a real tearjerker.

I looked up at my father and could almost see tears in his eyes. He was moved by how much Uncle Chandler actually cared for him that he wouldn't say anything while the woman he loved was telling him that she was leaving him.

Kathy left and Uncle Chandler waved good-bye with one finger. It was the undoing for my father. He let him out of the box and told him to go after her.

It was a bittersweet reunion, but I couldn't see it because of all the others in my way. I turned my gaze elsewhere and caught a glimpse of something I hoped I would never see.

Some ugly naked guy across the way was sitting in a chair hanging out and drinking a beer. That guy really needs to buy curtains…or clothes.

Now I am sitting here on my little sofa bed listening to my father snore in the other room and Uncle Chandler breathe softly.

If I had a choice, I would marry someone like Uncle Chandler simply because of the soft breathing. I wonder if I snore? I hope not.

It's getting late and I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. With Uncle Chandler dating Kathy and Dad sleeping in, I don't know.

Sarah Tribbiani


	11. Learning about Friends

**The wording in this chapter will not be exactly like it is on the show, but it is pretty close. Please enjoy and I apologize for taking so long to update.**

"Get up…Get up…Get up…"

Sarah sat up and walked over to the door, followed closely by Chandler, with his hair sticking up every which way, and her father in his robe. She opened the door to show Rachel looking like hell, and Monica looking annoyed.

"What is that noise?" Rachel asked.

"You," Chandler said. Sarah smiled at Chandler's joke.

Joey obviously didn't catch it. "It's the chick. She's going through some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Monica asked.

Chandler stuck his hands in his pockets. " The vet seems to think she's becoming a rooster."

The chick took this opportunity to crow, confirming what the vet had said.

"We're getting a second opinion."

Rachel looked angry and stormed back to her apartment. Monica followed at a slower pace. Joey walked back to his room while Chandler walked over to Sarah's couch and crashed on it, obviously forgetting about the young girl.

Sarah looked at the young man with a smile and covered him with her blue blanket before walking into Chandler's room and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted.

Karen woke up early the next day and decided to get some shopping in before it got too crowded. She stood and quickly dressed in her favorite blue jeans, which showed off her curves quite nicely, and a t-shirt she got at a concert for Tim McGraw. She had always been a fan of country music…as well as all other kinds.

Karen wasn't expecting to run into Rachel at the story so early in the morning or be invited back to their apartment for breakfast, but it happened. Plus, Monica is a much better cook.

Rachel and Karen entered the apartment where Ross, Chandler, and Phoebe were sitting around the table.

"Hi," Rachel said. "Hey, it's like eight in the morning. Isn't it a little early to be shopping?"

"Well, I've been up since six thanks to somebody's dumbass rooster."

Chandler rolled his eyes at the statement. Phoebe looked at Chandler with her crossed arms. "You really should get rid of those animals. They shouldn't be living in an apartment."

Karen sat her small bag with her peanut butter and bread on the counter as she listened to the exchange. Rachel removed her small black coat.

"Yeah, especially with all these knives and cookbooks around."

Phoebe stood up and pulled on her coat. "Well, I'm off to see if I'm ready to have Frank and Alice's embryos implanted in my uterus."

"That's your brother…right?" Karen asked as she took the seat the Phoebe had just vacated. Phoebe looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"How will they know if you're ready?" Ross asked. Karen looked at him with wide eyes. He really wanted to know?

"They're going to look and see if my endrometrial (**A/N I probably spelt this wrong**) layer is thick."

Ross raised an eyebrow and nodded. Chandler looked up at her and, always the wiseass, said, "I can check that for you."

"All right I'm off. Think thick."

Phoebe walked to the door and opened it. Monica and Joey were on their way in. "Wish me luck."

"Oh, good luck." Monica said.

"Good luck Pheebs," Joey said as he closed the door behind him. "And I'm still right."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's upset because I know today's her laundry day and that means she's wearing her 'old lady' underwear."

Chandler stood and walked over to Joey. "I can check that for ya."

Karen just watched as the old friends entered into a battle of wits and stupidity. Before they knew it they were betting their apartments and their beloved pets.

Unfortunately for Monica and Rachel, they couldn't remember what Chandler did for a living and were forced to move out of their apartment and into the one across the hall.

Karen watched as they moved furniture around Phoebe, who returned from the clinic saying that the odds were bad and she was going to do whatever she could to help.

Eventually Karen left, knowing more about Joey and his friends, some which she really didn't need or want to know.

Karen left thinking about the man who was the father of her dear niece, who she still wanted to take in as her own daughter…but every time she tried to find a flaw with him, all she could find was more reasons for Sarah to stay with him.

Karen sighed as she entered her small hotel room. Maybe she should just give up on adopting Sarah…but the thought was just too depressing to contemplate.

There was no other choice; she just had to adopt Sarah at any costs. She was there for Karen's whole life and there was no way she was going to lose her…even if it was to Sarah's biological father.


	12. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. I only own Sarah and Karen. **

**Sorry so short, promise that the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy this chapter.**

Sarah was tired. School was hectic today and there was nothing more she wanted to do then to lay down on her soft couch and take a nap.

She put her keys into the keyhole and walked into the apartment.

Boxes were everywhere and panic sunk in.

"Dad?"

Monica came out from Chandler's bedroom and smiled at Sarah before picking up another box and carrying it into the room. Sarah raised an eyebrow at this before walking farther into the apartment.

"Monica?" Sarah said in a questionable voice. Monica looked out from the bedroom again. "What's going on?"

Rachel took this opportunity to walk out of the other bedroom. "Damn those boys. Cheating us out of our apartment like that. I am going to kill them and that damn rooster."

Sarah nodded as Rachel walked past her and into the bathroom. "Never mind."

Sarah walked out of the apartment and across the hall. This apartment wasn't filled with boxes like the other one.

Joey was nowhere in sight, but Chandler was sitting on the couch that was underneath the large window with his feet up on coffee table and the duck and rooster sitting there with him.

"I can't believe we live here," he said thinking no one else was in the room. He was wearing a t-shirt, boxer shorts, and socks. Apparently they were so excited that they had forgotten that Sarah still lived with them.

"Nice view Chandler," Sarah said dropping her book bag on the ground. Chandler looked up at her and instantly paled.

Sarah smiled and started laughing. "Don't worry about it. I have seen guys in boxer shorts before, just don't let my father know."

"Really?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, my step-father had two boys who loved to run around in just their boxers when they came to visit, so I'm used to it."

Chandler nodded and instantly relaxed. "How was school?"

Sarah sighed and flopped down in one of the loungers. "Horrible. I think I failed a pop quiz in Spanish, some weird boy kept asking me out all day long and I had to keep telling him no, Coach Wilson forced us to run laps because one girl screamed when a small dog got into the girl's locker room and scared her. I swear that woman is a real bitch. Then I come home and manage to embarrass a man in his boxer shorts. Overall it was an average day."

Chandler smiled before walking over and sitting in the other lounger.

"How was your day Chandler Bing?"

Chandler laughed. "I was moving all day long. Overall, it was a great day. I got this great apartment, a great girlfriend, a great friend, and my great friend's great daughter."

"That's a lot of greats."

Chandler laughed before turning on the television. The two of them sat watching an old movie for a while before Sarah spoke again.

"Where's Dad by the way?"

"Out with his newest girlfriend."

Sarah nodded and turned back to the movie. About ten minutes later Monica came into the room carrying the phone. It was Kathy.

Chandler and Kathy talked for a while, and Sarah sat in the chair and listened. For some reason she kept getting angrier and angrier at the woman dating Chandler and wished she would do something to screw up the relationship.

Later as she was laying on her couch thinking about the day, Sarah found herself thinking more about Chandler and her as a couple rather than as two people tossed together due to fate.

Sarah smiled. Just thinking about Chandler was enough to relax her into sleep. She never heard her father return home or him and his girlfriend staying up all night in his bedroom.

Sarah's dreams were much more interesting than what her father was doing anyway.


	13. Mistakes

**I am SOOOOO sorry about not updating sooner, but I had major writer's block on this story. Enjoy what I know you were waiting for. **

It was a sad day for Joey. He was forced to go into see the adoption agency about Sarah, but about her he didn't know.

He arrived earlier, which was unusual for him anyways, and proceeded to sit and wait. A few moments later, he noticed Karen walk in and suddenly it all became clear.

She wanted to take Sarah away from him.

* * *

Sarah was in shock. She didn't know much about these types of things, but she was sure of it now.

She had a crush on Chandler Bing. In fact, she was almost sure she was in love with him.

"Damn it," she said to herself as she walked home from school. Tonight Chandler was going to see his "beautiful girlfriend" star in a new play, which he was very excited about.

If there was one thing she was sure of it was this, Chandler loved Kathy and would do anything to stay with her.

"What am I going to do?" she thought as she entered the apartment.

* * *

Joey sighed as he sat down beside Karen in the office. Helen, who Joey had heard about from his friends, was glancing at some paperwork on her desk.

After several moments of silence, she looked up that the two people in her office.

"This is an unusual circumstance," she said, "and normally we wouldn't even consider taking such a case. However," she looked directly at Joey, "Miss Samson has brought it to our attention that the environment in which Sarah finds herself is not the best and it would be better for her to return to her aunt."

"This is absurd," Joey exclaimed quite passionately. Karen's eyes widened in shock at how important he felt about this. "In what way is my home unsuitable for Sarah?"

Karen look of shock was replaced with confusion. "Isn't it obvious?"

Joey glared at Karen, shocking the woman with the seriousness in his eyes. "No," was all he said.

His tone was meant to scare Karen, and it worked. She felt like backing away from him slowly, like one would a wild animal. However, Karen was able to hold her ground and respond to him regardless.

"You are unsuitable for Sarah as a parental role model," Karen said.

"How so? I provide…" Joey started, but Karen interrupted.

"You bring women to your apartment where you conduct inappropriate acts with them while Sarah is sleeping in the next room. Your choice of pets is questionable. You don't know how to cook or clean. Your roommate is a strange pervert, and you are no better. It isn't wise for a teenage girl to be living with two men who may very well be teenagers themselves. "

Joey was mad now, and he was yelling. "I'll have you know that Sarah has no idea what me and my girlfriends do behind the privacy of my door. She happens to love the chick and the duck as much as I do. I may not know how to cook or clean, but I have friends who do and are willing to help me out. Chandler may be a bit strange, but he is far from a pervert. I am not a pervert myself and if we act like teenagers it is because we want Sarah to feel comfortable around us."

Karen was yelling now. "That's just great. Hiding behind your friends to save you."

"I don't hide behind anyone."

"What about the fact that you are unemployed?"

"I am not unemployed!"

"That's right, I forgot. You're nothing more than a second rate actor."

"That's a low blow."

"Just telling it like it is man, just telling it like it is."

"ENOUGH!" Helen yelled, quieting both adults. "I can see that you both care extremely for the warfare of Sarah, but it isn't necessary for you to throw insults at each other."

Joey and Karen leaned back in their chairs and looked at the woman behind the desk in front of them.

"If you two insist on drawing this out, we will be forced to put Sarah into foster care during the proceedings, and there is a possibility that neither of you will be allowed to see Sarah again. Is it really worth it?"

Both Joey and Karen looked at each other before sighing, Karen in defeat and Joey in understanding.

In order to keep Sarah in both of their lives, they would have to come to some sort of compromise.

* * *

Chandler rushed back into the apartment. He was in some sort of shock and Sarah was quite surprised to see him like this.

"Chandler, what happened man?"

Sarah stood and walked over to Chandler and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He turned sharply to her.

"Chandler?" Sarah said quietly. His eyes were filled in confusion and worry. He was in shock over something and it was bothering him and she was determined to find out just what it was.

But at seeing him so down, Sarah wanted nothing more than to comfort him and so she did something she never should have done.

Sarah, without thinking, pressed her lips against Chandler's in a passionate kiss.


	14. Aftermath

**I don't own Friends, but I want to own Chandler...isn't that something or am I doomed to a Chandler-less existance. I do own Sarah and Karen though. Enjoy, and please review!**

Sarah stepped back from Chandler shocked and slightly embarrassed at what she had just done. She had just kissed him, Chandler Bing, right now.

Her face turned red as she turned her back to him in order to hide her embarrassment.

Chandler was in shock. The sixteen-year-old daughter of his best friend had just kissed him. The first thought that came to Chandler's mind was, "What will I do if Joey finds out about this?"

Sarah kept her back to Chandler and he didn't move either. They stood there in silence for a long time before either of them said anything.

"What…Why…I…You…Me…Kissed…?" Chandler said trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said in a flat tone, like she was closing herself off to the world. "I shouldn't have done that. I think that I will just go and jump off the balcony now."

Sarah started toward the balcony and was just about to go through the window when Chandler's mind caught up with what she had said and stopped her.

"Wait," he said, halting Sarah's movements. "I need a little time to comprehend everything that has happened today, and you don't have to jump off the balcony."

Sarah came back into the apartment reluctantly, but she was still apprehensive.

"I know that I'm only sixteen, but I want you to know that I really care about you Chandler…in fact I think I'm in lo—"

"Don't say it," Chandler said quite forcefully. Where was Joey when you needed him?

"Sorry," Sarah said quietly. Chandler sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I should respect your feelings, but you have to understand that I am old enough to be your father, hell I am older that your father."

"Not by much," Sarah said quickly turning to look at him. The tears she had been shedding in silence now very apparent on her face.

"You are too young to understand what you are asking for and I am too old to be giving you what you want from me."

"I don't care about age."

"It's against the law."

"Then I will wait. I am willing to wait two years until I become old enough that it doesn't matter anymore. I am willing to wait."

"I can't give you what you want."

"Yes, you can," Sarah walked over and put her arms around Chandler's waist quickly before she lost her nerve. "All I want is you."

Chandler didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was his best friend and roommate's daughter first and foremost, however in like of Kathy's possible betrayal of him it was nice to hear that someone wanted him.

"I can't give you me Sarah," Chandler said removing her arms from around his waist. Sarah felt the tears welling up in her eyes again and before he could say anything else, she was locked away in her father's room.

* * *

Joey and Karen sat at a small pizzeria discussing Sarah.

"You can't keep having women in your apartment with Sarah in the next room," Karen said taking another bite of her cheese pizza. "Why not go to her place, or send Sarah to one of your friend's places if you think that you are going to bring women home?"

"I don't know in advance whether or not I am going to go home with them," Joey said taking a large bite out of his pepperoni pizza.

Karen raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, you don't? I would think that the famous Dr. Drake Ramoray would know whether or not a woman wants him."

Joey smiled at her from behind his pizza. "Oh, so this 'second rate actor' is now Dr. Drake Ramoray in your eyes."

Karen took another bite and ate it before responding. "Sorry bout that, but I just wanted to get it across that you were unfit to be a parent, which I don't think at all."

"You really think I am good at this 'parent thing'?"

Karen smiled as Joey ate the last bite of his pizza. "In many ways Joey, you remind me of myself, and I know that I can do the 'parent thing.' If I can do it, you can."

Joey smiled as she finished off her pizza and then they left and started walking towards her hotel, both still talking about Sarah and her place in both of their futures.


	15. Depression and Decisions

**I don't own Friends, but I do own Sarah and Karen.**

**Okay, sorry about the long wait, but I didn't know what to do next. I also don't know if I should continue with the way the show is written, or have Chandler get with Sarah...I just hope no one gets mad no matter which way I go, but suggestions are always nice. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Sarah spent the rest of the day in her father's room, as well as the next day, forcing Joey to sleep out on the couch.

In truth, she just couldn't face Chandler. It was too much for her sixteen-year-old mind to comprehend at the time.

He obviously didn't want to be with her ever, even when she came of age. It was a horrible thought.

She heard from her father, who would let her in on what was going on when he brought her some food, which Monica usually made, that Chandler and Kathy had broken up. Apparently Kathy was upset with Chandler and actually slept with the guy that Chandler thought she was sleeping with after he had decided that she wasn't cheating on him with that guy. In a way it was all kind of confusing.

Everyone, except Chandler, had tried talking to her. Karen had stopped by several times trying to get the poor girl to tell her what was wrong, but she never said anything.

Chandler was upset too, for several reasons. His girlfriend was cheating on him so he broke up with her, his best friend's daughter was in love with him, and Joey was having fits about Chandler not moving on to the next stage cause he was ready for the strip club.

It was enough to drive anyone insane.

No one questioned why Chandler didn't talk to Sarah. They all assumed that because he was in such a bad mood that it wouldn't be wise for him to do so.

Unfortunately for everyone else, it was Chandler that Sarah needed to talk to.

She had decided she was going to apologize again and tell him she didn't mean it. Then everything would go back to normal. This is when she would stuff her face in a pillow because of how childish it sounded.

Go back to normal? It would never be normal between the two of them again. It was already out there and it would always be out there.

Finally, Sarah came to a decision. She only hoped that her father would understand.

Joey had been gone for three days on a fishing trip with his father, and he was expected back anytime today. Sarah got up and got dressed, hoping against hope that Chandler would be in his room.

Luck was not on her side.

There sitting in his chair, looking depressed, was the idol of her dreams, Chandler Bing. Sarah abruptly shut the door and decided to wait on her father in there.

It wasn't too much later that a strange smell walked into the room with her father, telling her everything she needed to know about the fishing business.

"Dad, we need to talk," she said. Joey turned to his daughter, surprised at her actually talking to him after almost five days.

"What is it?"

"I have decided that I want to go live with Aunt Karen for a while in New Jersey," Sarah said. She had heard earlier that Karen had gone to work in New Jersey for a while and decided that it would be a great opportunity for her to get away and sort out her feelings for Chandler.

Joey looked kind of sad. "Are you saying that you don't want to be here, with me?"

Sarah sighed. "That isn't what I'm saying. I just want to stay with Aunt Karen for a while. Maybe until I finish with high school. The people there don't like or understand me, and I think it would benefit me to go back to New Jersey, to my old friends and my old school."

Joey nodded in understanding. "Your Aunt Karen actually hoped that you would do this, and told me that she booked you a seat on the last plane out today. She was really lucky that you finally decided to talk to me on this day huh?"

Sarah nodded before walking toward Joey with the intention of giving him a hug, but the smell was too terrible.

"I love ya Dad," she said, "but that smell has got to go."

Joey laughed before giving her a high-five instead.

"I love you too Sarah. Now pack your things and I'll have someone take you to the airport."

Sarah started to do just that when she stopped. "Dad, if you ever have some major event happen, like a wedding or a funeral, let me know and I'll come with you."

"Doubt that's going to happen anytime soon, but you bet," Joey said before leaving to take a nice long shower.

Sarah quickly packed up her things in the room, praying that was everything. Unfortunately, her hairbrush was by her father's chair in the living room…with Chandler.

Sarah took a deep breath and exited the room. Chandler was watching TV and looking quite depressed. Sarah took the opportunity to rush over and grab her brush, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Finally out of your room, Sarah?" Chandler said. Sarah froze. She couldn't face him, so she kept her back to him as she answered.

"Yes."

"Why were you in there for so long?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"Tell me anyways. I think that I need to hear it. We're friends and friends don't have secrets from each other."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Very well. You see, I fell for this guy who had a girlfriend."

Chandler closed his eyes. He should have known that would be the reason. "Go on."

"Then I kissed him when he was vulnerable and I think that I ruined our friendship because of these feelings I feel for him. I was shot down, and it hurt. Now I'm going to go finish packing."

Chandler narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of that. "Packing? Where are you going?"

"To Aunt Karen's in New Jersey."

"You're running away." Chandler hit the nail on the head and it caused Sarah to feel quite angry.

"I am not," she said walking back to the room. Chandler got up and followed her, although he didn't know why.

"You are so Sarah," Chandler said entering Joey's room after her. Sarah slammed her brush down and turned to glare at him.

"And you're not?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are also running away Chandler Bing.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You sit there in your sweats and sulk all day long. You are running from your feelings."

"Shut up."

"It's the truth and you know it."

"I said shut up."

"You are running from everything cause your slut girlfriend cheated on you. You should have seen it coming, seeing how you two got started."

Chandler grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Shut up…just shut up."

Sarah looked at Chandler's angry face with surprise. Never had she thought there was this side to him.

He released her and left the room. Sarah watched him go before she quickly finished packing and waited patiently for her father in his room.

She had to get out of here right now. She didn't like this side of Chandler, this angry side. She wanted the happy side back, the laughing, joking side of him.

She wanted her Chandler back.


	16. Sarah's Diary Entry 2

**I don't own Friends.**

**Okay, I don't know exactly when Ross and Emily got married, but I made up a date all on my own. If anyone knows the correct date, please let me know. Enjoy!**

**Sorry so short though. Have a nice day.**

February20

Dear Diary,

Life is swell…okay, not really. I miss Chandler. I miss my father. I miss everything about New York.

The only good part is knowing that with me away, it gives Chandler a chance to find someone new and move on with his life. He deserves to be happy.

Why couldn't he be happy with me?

I'm making lots of new friends at my new school. At least here no one looks at me like I'm a freak, especially since I don't have to worry about Dad showing up during English class with my lunch and then hitting on my teacher while I'm trying to learn about Shakespeare.

I have a few new friends now, even a guy friend who likes me. His name is Jonathan and he reminds me of Chandler in so many ways, but I don't want anyone buy Chandler.

I know that I'm obsessing, but I just can't change how I feel.

I got a letter today. Turns out that Ross and Emily are getting married. This can only spell disaster. It is obvious that both Ross and Rachel still have feelings for each other and this whole marriage thing is a bad idea.

It may just be me, but I'm sure that something bad is going to happen at this wedding.

Aunt Karen seems a little depressed herself, but she still smiles a lot. I wonder what's wrong with her, but I don't think I really want to know. Personally, I think she misses fighting with my father. They always had the most interesting fights.

I miss my father too, but I'll get to see him at the wedding. He is one of the best men at the wedding, since Ross couldn't decide between him and Chandler.

I would say more, but Jonathan is here now waiting to study for the upcoming science test. I really need to go.

Maybe I'll invite him to go with me to the wedding. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this action. Besides…it's in England and I've always wanted to go there.

And just maybe Chandler will be jealous.

Sarah Tribbiani


	17. Britain and Jealousy

**Sorry about the wait, but I got caught in some things I had to take care of. Plus, another story was in my head at the time and I had to get most of it out before I could think clearly...anyways, here is the next chapter for all of you that are still reading this little story. Enjoy!**

Sarah walked off the plane with Jonathan next to her. His short brown hair under his cap with his blue eyes glancing around the building while they walked through the terminal toward where they were going to meet with Joey.

"I'm so glad that you decided to invite me to come with you," Jon said. "I've always wanted to see London."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "I know how you feel. I always wanted…"

Sarah stopped walking and her smile fell. Standing there waiting for in the spot where her father said he would be was Chandler Bing. He looked happier than when she last saw him, but Sarah knew that it could be an act.

Chandler looked up and sighed. He knew that accepting this would be dangerous. Joey had rushed off to go sight seeing and had asked him to pick up Sarah and her friend. He just didn't know that her friend was a boy.

They finally reached him, the boy looking confused, Chandler looking uncomfortable, and Sarah not looking at either of them.

"Hi," the boy said holding out his hand, "I'm Jonathan, but everyone calls me Jon. It's nice to meet you Mr. Tribbiani."

Sarah quickly turned to Jon. "Oh, no. This isn't my father. This is…my father's roommate, Chandler Bing."

Jon narrowed his eyes are Sarah before looking up at Chandler. "Sorry. I just assumed…"

"That's alright," Sarah said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door. "I'm sure he forgives you. Let's go."

Chandler followed noticing just how tense Sarah was. It was apparent that in the few months they were separated, her feelings for him hadn't diminished.

The taxi ride to the hotel was silent. Jon was trying to find out why Sarah was acting so strange, Chandler knowing why she was acting strange but not knowing what to say, and Sarah doing her best not to think about the man sitting on her right, since she was forced to sit in the middle.

Once they reached the hotel, all three were ready to get out of the car and into their rooms.

Sarah and Jon were staying on the same floor as everyone else. In fact, Sarah's room was right next the Chandler and Joey's and Jon's were across the hall next to Monica's room.

Sarah disappeared into her room quickly leaving Jon and Chandler in the hallway. Jon turned to Chandler with a questioning look.

"What was that all about?" Jon asked Chandler. "I mean she seemed a little…skittish."

"Yeah," Chandler said looking at Sarah's door. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

Jon nodded before entering his own room. Once the door was shut, Chandler knocked on Sarah's door. At first there was no answer. Chandler turned to go back to his room when the door swung open and Sarah pulled him into the room.

"What do you want?" she said shutting the door and walking across the room.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Sarah said not looking at him. Chandler walked over to her and on the bed.

"You know what it's about."

"What do you want me to say?" Sarah said sitting next to him, but far enough away that they weren't touching.

"I'm sorry that your father couldn't pick you up today."

"That isn't what you wanted to talk about. You want to know about Jon and why I freaked out like I did."

"…Yeah."

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about Jon and me. We aren't dating; I just brought him with me so I wouldn't be alone. I also wanted to make you jealous, but I doubt that is going to happen anytime soon."

"I was jealous," Chandler said. Sarah gasped and turned to him.

"What?"

"I was jealous," Chandler said turning to her. "I don't know why."

Sarah smiled at him before moving closer to him. "I missed you while I was away."

"I missed you too. I was mean to you and I wanted to apologize for it."

"It's okay. I forgave you long ago."

Sarah leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Chandler's cheek, before pressing them against his.

Moments later she pulled back embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I…"

Chandler kissed her passionately. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Chandler gently laid Sarah back on the bed with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body against his own.

Sarah moaned as his hands ran up and down her back.

Chandler jumped up and looked at her with wide eyes. "I can't do this," he said.

Sarah looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. "What?"

"I can't do this. I'm sorry," he said before walking out the door. Sarah closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side.

And there in the privacy of her room, she cried.

Chandler rushed into his room and sighed. Luckily Joey was still out sightseeing and wasn't there to see this. Chandler walked into the bathroom and turned on the water faucet. He splashed some water in his face, hoping it would help.

He took a deep breath and looked up at himself in the mirror.

"What am I doing? She is still just a girl, and Joey's daughter. What's wrong with me?"


	18. Rehersal Dinner

The rehearsal dinner was quite boring according to Sarah. All she could think about Chandler and what had happened in her hotel room.

He was jealous, and he kissed her. It was confusing, exciting, and then strange.

She was in love with Chandler…wasn't she? Surely nothing had changed after being away for a few months…right?

Sarah sighed before walking out onto the balcony. It was getting annoying in there anyways. The only people to talk to were her father, who complained about his homesickness, and John, who was being very quiet anyways.

Everyone else was busy. Chandler and Monica were talking, Ross was running around trying to fix things up between his parents and his future in-laws, and Phoebe and Rachel were sitting back at the apartment in New York. It wasn't fair.

Sarah looked up at the stars and sighed again. She shouldn't have come back so quickly.

"What ya doing out here all alone?"

Sarah turned and smiled at John. He smiled back. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bored out of my mind and thinking that this whole marriage thing between Ross and Emily is happening too fast."

John laughed. Sarah looked over at him. Despite the fact that she was in love with Chandler, she couldn't help admiring how nice John looked in his suit. It made him look much more mature and sophisticated.

"So, tell me. How did you meet all these people?"

Sarah laughed and proceeded to tell him the story about how she met everyone and how her father was friends with all of them.

"I like Chandler the best. He's my father's roommate. He is very funny and always makes me laugh. Phoebe, who couldn't be here because she's pregnant with her brother's triplets…"

Sarah laughed at John's face. He looked surprised and disgusted.

"I don't mean to laugh, it's just your face is so funny."

"You said…her brother's triplets?"

"Yeah," Sarah said smiling. She patted John on the back. "She's a surrogate mother for her brother and his wife."

John let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh man, I was starting to think…Nevermind."

Sarah laughed again while John smiled at her.

From the doorway, Chandler watched the exchange between the two teens. He smiled slightly before turning back to the room.

"It's better for her," he thought as he grabbed another glass of champagne. "She needs someone her own age, and so do I."

Later that night Sarah and John arrived back at the hotel. They had left in a taxi right behind the others, but somehow it took them longer to get back to the hotel. Their driver didn't understand English very well and they ended up at three other hotels before they arrived at the correct one.

"I was starting to think we would have to sleep in the cab," Sarah said with a smile. John smiled back at her.

"I know it was crazy."

When they arrived at their floor they started talking about what kind of movies they liked.

"No way, you like _Sleepless in Seattle_? Are you gay?"

John laughed. "No I'm not gay. I just like Tom Hanks. He is a great actor, at least in my opinion."

"I love Tom Hanks. He was great in _Big_."

Sarah and John laughed a bit as they turned the corner to head towards their rooms. Suddenly they both stopped and hid behind the corner.

Monica was standing at Chandler and Joey's door looking a little confused. Suddenly she raised her hand and knocked. The door opened and Monica said, "Hi Chandler, do you know where Joey is?" before walking into the room. The door closed and both teens came around the corner and looked at each other confused.

"What do you think that was about?"

Sarah shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest idea. Come on, let's go to bed."

John raised both eyebrows at her and Sarah slapped his arm playfully. "That wasn't what I meant Mr. Dirty Mind."

"Sorry," John said with a smile. "I'm just a guy you know and can easily take almost anything and turn it into something dirty."

Sarah opened her door with a laugh. "Goodnight John," she said before closing her door, changing into her nightclothes, and slipping into bed.

"Goodnight Sarah," John said to the closed door before retiring to his own room across the hall.


End file.
